


The Hunt Begins

by RighteousMaximus



Series: The Hunt [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, F/F, Just something in my head, Non Canon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Canon AU featuring my spirit healer/arcane warrior Warden, Robin Amell and Leliana.  What if, at the end of the game, instead of becoming the Warden-Commander, Amell was hunted by the Templars?</p><p>Refusing to recognize her status as a Warden, the two women run, not knowing where the future will take them...</p><p>I STILL OWN NOTHING BUT MY WARDEN.  BIOWARE OWNS THE REST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt Begins

It all started after Alistair and Anora's wedding, after the defeat of the Archdemon.

Robin Amell, when she took frequent walks with her love, Leliana, noticed Templars following her, after meetings with the King and Queen. As their advisor, and as a Grey Warden, she was confused why she would be under Templar's watch. Had she not been excused from the Circle as a Warden? They had no other reason to stalk her, as she was neither maleficar nor apostate.

It came to a head two months after the Archdemon's defeat. In the midst of a discussion on reconstruction efforts, the main hall burst open, revealing a Knight-Captain Cullen, and a full squadron of fifteen templars, with distinctive breastplates.

Provoking a gasp from the assorted nobles, Cullen drew his sword and pointed it at Robin, before shouting,

"For the practice of blood magic and escaping from the Circle, and under the order of the Divine, we command you to come with us back to Lake Calenhad. Any refusal to do so, or use of magic will be seen as violence, and we will terminate you!"

Silence.

The mage stood up. 

"I have neither used blood magic nor escaped from the Circle," she said, standing up to look at the small army of Templars. 

"Even though I am an Arcane Warrior and a proficient healer, I am a Grey Warden, above the Circle and the Chantry and its laws. I am the highest law, and I will not bow to you!"

Cullen smirked, before continuing. 

"Your own compassion destroys you, mage. By choosing to be an advisor, rather than a hunter of darkspawn and Archdemons, you are no longer a Warden."

"Bullshit! My blood is ruined! Perverted!" the mage shouted, before pulling out a small blood-red pendant. 

"This pendant was given to me at my Joining, and is irrevocable! The griffons on my robes are further proof! Alistair was even there!"

Cullen smiled creepily. 

"By refusing to come with us, we have no choice but to put you down. I can't believe I once loved you. Templars, take her down! FOR THE ORDER!" He shouted, drawing his shield and charging towards her, leading his squadron. 

Robin had one thought before she activated her arcane magic and drew her sword - 

'Fuck!'

As she prepared to cast a blizzard, there was a shrill whistle before an arrow appeared in Cullen's thigh, and in the rest of the Templars' thighs as well.

Robin knew that whistle. She turned to see Leliana running towards her, bow drawn, having just shot the Templars.

"Quickly my love! We must escape!" the bard shouted over the din of crying men.

"But if you come with me, you'll be hunted again! A traitor! I...I don't know what I'd do if I saw you hurt..." Robin whispered.

Leliana closed the distance for a brief kiss before pulling away.

"I know, my love. But I would rather be with you, than the possibility that I could never see you again."

The mage nodded, before sheathing her sword. She moved her hands back and forth in a circle, frost and snow whipping around her and Leliana. She quickly brought her hands up, then down, creating a massive cloud of ice and frost. 

Having removed the arrows, the Templars got up from the ground and looked around. Neither of the two women could be seen. 

Rubbing his eyes (but not until sheathing his sword), Cullen said to his men, "Find her! Spread out and find her! The Order needs her alive to see if there are more of these 'Arcane Warriors'." 

"And then, you will be mine, Robin Amell, and when you have no one left, I will be there."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this. Right now I don't exactly know where I'm going with this since i'm starting my second week of college. However, reviews/tips/advice would be boss. :)


End file.
